Thermostat is a controller of the air conditioner commonly used in North America and Latin America, the thermostat has safety voltage power supply and controlled load. Users can set the controlling temperature, the operation mode, the operation wind speed of the thermostat, and so on. A sensor used for detecting indoor temperature is located inside the thermostat, and which is used for detecting the indoor temperature. Thermostat can control the operation of the air conditioner according to the set temperature, mode, wind speed and indoor environment temperature. Referring to FIG. 1, control signals outputted by the thermostat include at least one channel inner blower fan control signal G, and one channel compressor control signal Y, can also be multiple channels inner blower fan control signals, multiple channels compressor control signals, can also be one channel four-way valve or multi-channels four-way valve B, electric heating control signal W, and so on. The above control signals are all on-off control signals, can control the on or off of the load of the air conditioner. Thermostat controls the operation function of the air conditioner under different modes through outputting corresponding load on control signal or load off control signal, such as, in refrigeration mode, the refrigeration function can be realized through outputting compressor starting signal, inner blower fan starting signal, four-way valve shutdown signal, and so on, in heating mode, the heating function can be realized through outputting compressor starting signal, inner blower fan starting signal, four-way valve opening signal, and so on. The control proposal of the thermostat can be the control of fixed frequency unit, such as, includes:
24V control fixed frequency outdoor unit, which can receive outdoor 24V control signal (compressor, four-way valve, and so on), and open corresponding load to operate.
24V control fixed frequency indoor unit, which can receive outdoor 24V control signal (inner blower fan), and open corresponding load to operate.
However, the control proposal can only control fixed frequency unit, cannot control the frequency converter, as the control signals of the the frequency converter are not the above simple load on control signal or load off control signal, relate to the complexity of the frequency and various protection signals, control signals control the work of the load through a mean of communication protocol. So, the existed control proposal limits the application of the air conditioner, which causes the intelligent degree of the air conditioner control process bad.
The above content can only be used for assisting the understanding of the technical proposal of the present disclosure, and cannot be considered as an admission that the above content is existed technology.